


The Brothers

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Harems, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: I will be the first to admit that I am a slut for the Seven Brothers. Was I always like this? That's a capital N.O.P.E. only with them am I willing to release my inner slut.Lucifer's pride and dominance in the bedroom has me finding ways for him to punish me.Mammon in his greed wants me to belong to him completelyLevi's jealousy has him wanting to keep me away from any of the others that might take my attention away from him.Satan has a thing for rope that usually ends with me bound to his bed while he has his way with meAll Asmo has to do is give me that naughty smile that says he wants me and I open right up to him.Beel's hunger for my body and touch is all consuming.And Belphie is a wolf in sheep's in clothing that hungers for me whether I'm asleep or awake.(This all started as a scenario for Asmo's Meet Me After School card and then morphed into more when I was asked/demanded/begged for part 2 and then a part 3. So I say fuck it, how about I write a reader style story)🔞🔞🔞Explicit Sexual Content🔞🔞🔞
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

The Seven Brothers own me, anything they want I am willing to give them, my mind, my body, but my heart is my own and I have chosen to give a piece of it to all seven of them. Not everyone can understand our relationship with each other, nor can they understand why they want me. I am just a human, but I am what they want. I will be the first to admit I am a slut for the Seven Brothers. Was I always like this? That's a capital N.O.P.E. only for them am I willing to release my inner slut.

Lucifer's pride and dominance in the bedroom has me finding ways for him to punish me.

Mammon in his greed wants me to belong to him completely

Levi's jealousy has him wanting to keep me away from any of the others that might take my attention away from him.

Satan has a thing for rope that usually ends with me bound to his bed while he has his way with me

All Asmo has to do is give me that naughty smile that says he wants me and I open right up to him.

Beel's hunger for my body and touch is all consuming.

And Belphie is a wolf in sheep's in clothing that hungers for me whether I'm asleep or awake.

It didn't matter to me what the demons at the school thought of me. I had a thicker skin than what others would think for a human girl.

 _"Oh look, it's the little human whore."_ A demoness sneers when I walk by into the classroom. I roll my eyes, she wouldn't be the first male or female to call me by that name. I will gladly admit I am a slut for the brothers. Was it something to be proud of? Probably not. Did I give a fuck? No, I didn't.

 _"Sweetie, you're just pissed off that I stopped plugging up that hole of yours."_ Asmodeus gives her a devilish grin and she blanches visibly. I put my hand in front of my mouth to hide my laugh.

 _"Bitch..."_ She stalks off as Asmo wraps his arm through mine.

 _"So Asmo how many, uh, times did you plug her hole?"_ I ask between snickers.

 _"Honey, every male demon was plugging one of her holes. She is just jealous because she wants my cock again and now it's yours."_ Asmo takes my hand and tries to put it over the cock in question.

_"Aww! Don't I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."_

_"I don't know about fuzzy, but your insides sure are hot and wet."_

_"Pervert."_ I pinch his thigh lightly and I laugh, and he blows me a kiss. Large hands on my cheek force my head back and I look into Satan's green gaze before he kisses me, the kiss has my toes curling. Asmodeus gives a cat call.

 _"The hell Satan!"_ Mammon walks up beside him and jerks me into his arms before placing a biting kiss against my mouth, his hand sliding low on my waist. Damn these brothers. The day hasn't even started, and I am going to be walking around with wet panties.

 _"Haven't I told you guys to control the P.D.A?"_ I see Lucifer and Lord Diavolo as they walk into the classroom, Lord Diavolo is trying to control his laughter as he turns his head away. He finds our situation highly amusing and was all the time thinking of things to throw at me just to see how the brothers reacted. Lucifer's monopolization of me had Diavolo finding new ways to see the sides of Lucifer that he had never seen before. I was waiting for the golden eyed demon to flat out ask if I would be interested in having a threesome with him and Lucifer. If Lucifer was into it, I probably wouldn't deny him if he asked, Diavolo was pretty yummy himself. But I was all for the brothers, I didn't feel the need to actively pursue Diavolo unless Lucifer agreed. I already had my vagina, I mean my hands full with the brothers.

 _"I am pretty sure you said something about getting punished if we continued."_ I bat my eyes lashes at Lucifer, and he groans. He knows I am doing it on purpose, I _want_ him to punish me, and by the look on his face I might get what I want later. But Satan has other ideas has he pulls me closer and whispers in my ear.

 _"You're mine tonight, don't get any ideas about only letting Lucifer punish you."_ His teeth graze the bottom of my earlobe.

_"Sorry Luci, apparently I forgot about a prior appointment with Satan."_

_"Uh huh, I am sure, and what have I told you about calling me Luci?"_

_"Are you going to spank me in front of everyone?"_ Lucifer's eyes darken and I grin.

_"It's time for class, we will have to save your punishment for another time."_

_"Sounds fun."_ Lucifer looks like he is praying for strength as he takes a seat beside Diavolo. I have officially reached one of my goals for today, exasperate Lucifer.

Satan

 _"Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to leave me tied up while you continue reading your book? Maybe I should have just went to Lucifer's bedroom, at least he..."_ I don't let her continue her sentence as I pounce onto the bed, my book forgotten on the floor. She smirks at me, this fucking female knows exactly what buttons to push to get me going.

 _"Don't even finish that sentence."_ She runs her heel up the back of my leg. Damn it, I knew I should have tied her legs too.

 _"Or what?"_ Fuck it. I've been pissed off earlier since her and Lucifer were eye fucking each other in the classroom. I flip her body over and she squeals and then screams when I slam my cock inside her. _Ha...much better..._ Her body is wet and sucking me inside and her moans urge me forward as I continuously pound into her.

 _"Satan! Ahh..ahhh!!"_ She screams my name as I grasp ahold of her hair pulling her head back so I can run my tongue across her shoulder before sinking my teeth in just enough to leave my mark into her skin. I want Lucifer to see my teeth in her skin the next time they are together. Thinking about Lucifer sinking his cock inside her has me pulling the ropes connecting to my headboard and snapping them so I can pull her closer.

Reader

My brain is short circuiting as Satan abuses my body with pleasure that hurts oh so good. His hands squeeze my breasts as he rolls the hard nipples between his fingers, his tongue running down the side of my neck. One of his hands slides down my body and his fingers brush against my wet clit before he pinches the swollen nub. I throw my head back and scream in ecstasy as I feel my body clench around me and he moans as he comes inside me. I fall forward onto the bed, but he is still hard, his hand presses into my lower back as he starts to thrust again.

 _"Did you think we were done? This is a punishment, don't even think we will be stopping at one time. I can keep this up all night, maybe next time you will think about flirting with Lucifer in front of me."_ Mmm...maybe it will just urge me to flirt with Lucifer in front of him. _Hmm...maybe I could talk them into a threesome sometime here soon. Yeah, that sounds fucking amazing..._

I am not sure when I pass out, but I am positive Satan continued until he came by the feel of the liquid still dripping on my thighs when I come to.

 _"Mmm...What time is it?"_ I moan, Satan is still buried in my body as I lie on top of him.

_"Late, or early. You have class today right?"_

_"Yeah with Asmo."_ I shiver as Satan pulls himself out of my body.

 _"Well I guess I will let you get some sleep. If I am not here when you wake up, I will see you at dinner, unless you let Asmo talk you into trouble again."_ I grin. Yeah, that sounded like Asmodeus, he had a tendency of talking me out of my panties. Satan gives me a kiss and I can already feel my eyes growing heavy before I succumb to exhaustion. 


	2. Asmodeus(Based on Meet Me After School Card)

(This all started out as this first part and everyone started asking for more)(This and Lucifer's Punishment was already posted in my event scenarios, Mammon's Greed is the third part)

Meet Me After School

(Smut)

Asmo Card Devilgram Story

Spoiler Warning!!!!!!

Short summary for those who haven't read the story.

Asmo and player both receive detention after Asmo kept bothering the player during class. 

Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan don't want to leave the player alone with Asmo for obvious reasons. Mammon, Satan and Lucifer leave, but Lucifer ends up coming back. 

Lucifer gets a message from Satan saying he is needed by Lord Diavolo. The message was actually sent by Asmo (who knew that Asmo was smart enough to hack Satan’s account to send Lucifer a fake message!) 

After Lucifer leaves Asmo starts to become extra flirty. The player has the option of Kiss Him, Hug Him, and get the paperwork done. Obviously I chose “Kiss him” Reader kisses Asmo

picture below from ending

AsmoXReader

The tip of Asmo’s tongue slides along my bottom lip, teasing the seams of my mouth and I open up to him 

  
He grabs me around the waist and lifts me onto the desk as he steps between my thighs. Asmo’s kisses change from light and leisurely to biting, his tongue feeling along mine. 

His fingers glide up my sides, soft tingles following their wake. My hands dive into his soft hair, the curling ends wrapping around my fingers. I open my thighs, letting him move closer to my body so I can pull him closer to me. He smiles against my mouth as his hands go to my hips. 

_“What if someone comes in?”_ Asmo’s mouth is on my neck now, his tongue leaving a warm wet trail down to the cleavage, his fingers undoing some of the buttons so he can place hot kisses on my chest.

_“Everyone is gone by now, and Lucifer won't be coming straight back. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _will have him busy for awhile. Even if it was actually me that sent the message, he won't pass up the chance to talk to Lucifer.”_

_“We are going to get into deep shit if we get caught.”_

_“Oh come on! Isn't it more thrilling this way?”_ A naughty grin spreads across his face. The look having me give in to his whims. Asmo was a temptation that I had a hard time resisting.

Asmos hands find their way to the underside of my skirt, his fingers sliding across the edges of my underwear, teasing touches to elicit small moans from my throat. He pulls my body close to the edge of the desk as he grasps my underwear, pulling the silky material down my legs. He grins as he puts them into his jacket pocket before he takes his jacket off. 

_“Lean back...”_ He goes to his knees in between my legs, his arms wrapping my thighs as he spreads them apart, I shiver as he blows against my wet center, teasing me with kisses on my thighs. I throw my head back, as I try to contain my moan as Asmo’s mouth meets my core. I fall back against the desk as I cover my mouth, my body shakes, and my hips undulate against his mouth. 

_“_ _Mmmm_ _..._ _Ahh_ _!”_ A moan escapes me as my hands go to Asmo’s head between my legs, and I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. Shivers run up my body as my hips rise up off the desk of their own accord and I can't help but cry out when Asmo's fingers slide inside me. My body starts to quiver and my core tightens, just when I'm about to come he pulls his fingers out of me. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _..."_ I groan, my body left on the edge. 

_"I want you to come with me inside."_ My body tightens on that comment, he unbuckles his pants before slipping inside me. A look of ecstasy fills his face as he sinks inside, I throw my head back and he licks up the column of my throat. Asmo pulls down my bra, letting my breasts spill out, his fingers roll the hardened peaks, adding already to my mounting pleasure. 

Asmo's mouth latches onto mine as my moans start to spill out, I can't keep them in anymore. His tongue presses against mine, my hands dig into his shoulders as waves of pleasure crash over me and Asmo stiffens as his own pleasure peaks. 

My body hasn't even come down completely when I hear crashing behind us. Asmo looks up and smirks at whoever just dropped something to the floor and I look behind me. Mammon is standing at the door, gawking, while rubbing his forehead, which has a red mark from him tripping and crashing into a desk knocking off glass to crash to the floor. 

_"Ouch! And what the hell_ _Asmo_ _?! Did you...fucking with me right now?!"_

_"No, I'm not fucking with YOU, I'm pretty sure I fucked her not you."_ I stand up, as I try to straighten my skirt liquid drips down my thighs. 

_"You...you put your man juice in her! What the fuck_ _Asmo_ _!"_

_"I didn't put it IN her, I put it ON her_ _. I pulled out before I came."_ I'm not sure whether I should laugh at Asmo or smack him. 

_"Damn it_ _Asmo_ _! I was her first!"_

_"Uh...Mammon, you were my first pact."_ I try to correct him. 

_"You idiot, you were told not to say something so misleading."_ Asmo tells Mammon _._

_"But...but why_ _Asmo_ _?! He's a man whore who is obsessed with his own reflection?!"_

_"And you're a scummy idiot obsessed with his credit card and what he can steal from his brothers!"_ I decide I would just let the two argue, once they got going it would be awhile before they even remembered what they were even arguing about. As I make my way out of the classroom I run face first into a wall of warm heat and fall backwards onto my ass. I look up into the momentarily stunned face of Lucifer before anger colors his face as he looks down my body for his gaze to freeze for a moment before he looks away. _Uh_ _oh..._ my skirt had flared up, putting on display the fact I had no underwear on and just had sex. _We were in so much fucking trouble_ _._

I look over at Asmo and Mammon who still haven't noticed Lucifer's presence. Lucifer holds out his hand, helping me off the floor. He grabs my chin and mouths, _My room. Now._ Before he pushes me out the door and locks it. 

Sound cuts off from the room for a moment before I hear Lucifer yelling at both Mammon and Asmodeus. I'm not sure what kind of punishment I am about to receive, but I know one thing, I really need to learn how to resist the temptation that is Asmodeus. 


	3. Lucifer's Punishment

Lucifer's Punishment

(Of course it's smut)(explicit)

(I've had a lot of people asking for a continuation to Asmo's Card where the Reader gets sent to Lucifer's room after he finds out about her and Asmo having sex in the classroom. So enjoy😏😘)

I pace around Lucifer's bedroom after I make a quick stop in his bathroom to wash my inner thighs off. I was kicking Asmo's ass later. Though I shouldn't be mad at him when I fully participated in our little after school activity, but damn it. I was too easy for him. And it wasn't just him, it was all the brothers I had a weakness for. It might be a common thing here in the Devildom to have multiple partners, but in the human realm they had some not so nice names for girls who slept around. I knew I was an absolute slut for the brothers, but they were literally the only ones that made me feel that way. In the human world I could count the number of men I had been with on one hand and still have fingers left over, but here? I had seven drugs of choice and I was not looking to go to rehab. I lie back on Lucifer's bed, the softness surrounding my body. Lucifer was taking forever, I wonder how he was punishing them? Mammon didn't do anything besides accidently knock over some glass, but I could imagine Lucifer would find a reason to make him join Asmo in punishment. How was Lucifer planning to punish me? 

Thinking about Lucifer and punishments has me growing antsy as I lie against his bed. My mind wonders off into what kinds of punishments I would _love_ Lucifer to give me. Did wanting him to spank me make me a masochist? Or does he have to do something a little harder? Thoughts of Lucifer tying me to his bed as he does what he pleases has my thighs rubbing together as my dirty day dream takes on a life of its own. My hands wonder down my body to the area between my legs and I moan out loud when my fingers brush over my over sensitive clit. My eyes drift closed as my mind wanders into the rated X cinema inside my mind and my fingers move faster over my clit. 

_"_ _Mmmm_ _.....Ah?!"_ Large hands grip my wrist just as I am about to come.I open my eyes to meet Lucifer's dark gaze as he pulls my arms above my head.

_"Someone really wants punished..."_ His deep voice sends a shiver to all the right places. _Yes please..._

Lucifer

Coming up with suitable punishments for both my idiot brothers sometimes takes a little imagination. Mammon is currently hanging upside down, nude, with a pile of money under him. What he doesn't know is that the money is an illusion. 

Asmodeus on the other hand...he now has on a chastity belt on and is locked in a room full of mirrors that are all enchanted to not show any reflection. It might not sound like a harsh punishment to some, but to Asmodeus it was fitting. He would be getting a separate punishment later for deceiving me with a false message from Satan. That one would take a little more creativity.

As I reach my bedroom door I hear soft moans coming from inside. She doesn't even notice when I slip quietly inside my bedroom, she is so absorbed in what she is doing. She bites onto her lip as her fingers work over her wet clit. She moans again and whispers my name and my already hardening cock becomes painful. I know she is about to come by the way her breathing is picking up and her fingers are working faster. I throw my shirt over my head and undo the button on my pants.Guess it's time for her punishment to begin. I grab her wrists and her eyes fly open. _Mmm_ _...I was going to enjoy this_ _._

Reader

I let out an involuntary squeak and then a moan as Lucifer's knee presses against my core, my arms are pinned above my head. 

_"If I recall you were supposed to be here for punishment. This...doesn't look like you are feeling any remorse over doing exactly what I told you and_ _Asmodeus_ _not to do."_

_"Before you yell at me can you remove your knee?"_

_"No."_ I huff but then he rubs his knee against me in a way that has me crying out. _Mmm_ _..._

_"Lucifer..."_ I moan his name, I feel like I'm going to come. He stops rubbing against me. 

_"What were you imagining while you were rubbing your pussy?"_ Dirty talk from Lucifer has my nipples hardening and my body growing wetter. He bends down to whisper in my ear.

_"Tell me, maybe I can make it come true."_ His tongue runs over the shell of my ear and I shiver. My blush spreads down my whole body and I clamp my mouth shut. Lucifer moves away from my body, he straddles my legs the only thing touching me is the hand that is holding my wrists together. I squirm under him, his gaze making me hot. I look away from his face and down the line of his body. I can see his erection pressing against his pants. 

_"What can I do to make you talk?"_ He says almost to himself before a sadistic grin spreads slowly across his face. He uses his free arm to slide down his body before it delves into his pants. He pulls out his erection before he starts to stroke himself. I almost have a hands free orgasm from the sight. I look to the side, the sight is almost too much for me to handle. 

_"Look at me."_ He growls huskily. " _Are you going to tell me what you were imagining?"_ I'm about to have a sensory overload from listening to his panting breaths and seeing him stroke himself. 

_"Yes I'll tell you."_

_"Good girl."_ He crashes his mouth to mine and I feel him shudder before he comes on my thighs. 

_"Was it knowing that_ _Asmo_ _and I fucked or was it seeing his come on my thighs what pissed you off more?"_ The question flies out of my mouth before I could think otherwise. 

_"Both."_ He flips my body around and lifts my skirt before his hand connects over my ass. _"Now tell me what you were imagining."_ He gives me another resounding slap, this time to my other ass cheek. I cry out and not just from pain. 

_"That!"_

_"That what?"_ He purrs, delivering another slap.

_"I was imagining you spanking and then fucking me."_ He pulls me off the bed and pulls my shirt over my head followed by my bra then he drags me over his lap. He flips my skirt up before his large hands run over my ass cheeks he makes a humming noise in his chest before he brings his palm down. His other hand moves between my thighs as he runs his fingers over my clit. He alternates between delivering stinging slaps and sliding his fingers over my sensitive core. He continues the exquisite torture until he has me screaming his name as I come. 

_"Will you let_ _Asmo_ _fuck you in a classroom again."_ I can't even answer him. _Will I let_ _Asmo_ _fuck me again in an empty classroom? If he gave me this sort of punishment I was willing to have a full on orgy with his other brothers in an empty classroom._ My body shivers just thinking about it. 

_"Are you ready to continue?"_ He pulls me so I straddle his lap and he pushes inside me. I scream out his name, and he grips my thighs as he pushes me back onto the bed. He pounds into my body and my nails scratch down his back and he nips at my lips. His hand finds my ass cheek and he delivers a slap to it for bloodying his back. 

_"Lucifer....Lucifer..._ _Ahhh_ _!"_ My body clenches around him but he continues his relentless thrusting before sending me into the hardest orgasm I've ever had this time though he joins me. 

_"Don't think we are done, your punishment is just beginning."_

_"Punish me..."_


	4. Mammon's Greed

Mammon' Greed

I'm still passed out in Lucifer's bed when Mammon comes storming in. I look around the empty bed for Lucifer but it looks like he has already gotten up.

_"The hell, Mammon! Lucifer isn't even here."_ I grump, I wasn't able to go to sleep until just a few hours before. My whole body felt like I just had a workout marathon, I guess technically I did do a fucking marathon, pun intended. 

_"Why do you think I'm here? He had a meeting with Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. I spent six fuckin' hours tryin to get down and when I finally do, I fall THROUGH all that money! THROUGH IT! It was a fucking illusion! Then, while I'm hanging upside down, you guys are up here fucking! I can smell his scent all over you! I thought_ _Asmo_ _was bad spraying you with his come, but Lucifer is worse. YOU are suppose to belong to ME."_

Mammon grabs me out of Lucifer's bed and flings me over his shoulder, as he walks us out of Lucifer's bedroom. His whole caveman attitude is pissing me off, but I'll admit it's making me kind of hot too. His hand runs up the inside of my thigh and my body starts to grow wet. But I'm not liking being treated like a sack of fucking potatoes and I bite into his back as my fingers dig into his ass cheeks. He growls at me before smacking on my already sensitive ass cheeks that are still red from Lucifer's punishments yesterday. 

_"Damn it Mammon! Put me down! My ass hurts don't fucking_ _sma_ _...OUCH! I said don't smack me you dickhead!"_

_"I'll show ya a dick in a minute!"_ We make it to his bedroom and he opens the door before kicking it shut behind me. He slides my body off of his shoulder, his fingers digging into my hips and then sliding up my still naked body. His hard erection presses into my stomach as he pulls me closer. His mouth slams to mine in a biting kiss and I bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes blaze in a mixture of lust and anger. 

_"How many time do I have to tell you that you belong to me?! You are MINE!"_

_"Fuck you! The only person that I belong to is my damn self! What is with you guys thinking I'm your damn possession, I'm not a fucking thing."_

I grab the back of his hair giving him an angry kiss that has his fingers digging into my skin before his hand moves between my legs. What control I thought I had is taken away as he slips two fingers inside as he lifts me up on my tip toes. He grabs my chin forcing me to meets his eyes as his other hand continues to pump inside me. My legs are growing unsteady as pleasure builds up inside me. 

_"Whose are you?"_ I bite my lip and his grip on my chin tightens and he thrusts his fingers faster. I can hear the sounds my body is making as he thrusts his fingers rapidly inside me and I can't keep myself from crying out as my knees buckle as I come. I drop to the floor and he lowers me there so I'm on my knees in front of him. 

_"I'll say it again....Who do you belong to?"_ I ignore him, again. Instead I take advantage of my situation and act like I'm going to take him in my mouth. My hand caresses over him but my mouth bypasses him and I sink my teeth into his thigh, hard, my tongue licks the wound as I look back up at him.

_"Greedy jackass."_ I smirk and his eyes flash fire before he bends down and hauls me up by my shoulders and bends me over the bed. 

_"Fine since you refuse to say it I'll just have to show you."_ I feel his hard tip pressing against me before he slams it inside me. Stars burst behind my eyes at the sudden intrusion but I feel myself thrusting back into him as moans leave my throat.

_"For someone who says she doesn't belong me you sure do like it when I fuck you."_ One of his hands pushes my back further into the bed while his other lifts my waist higher before spreading my thighs farther apart. His hand on my waists moves around my body, his fingers stroking my clit while he continues his deep thrusting. My body clenches tightly around Mammon and he curses before he moans. 

_"Mammon...._ _Aaaahhh_ _!"_ I moan, my face collapsing into his bed. 

_"See, told ya you belong to me."_ He says smugly. 

_"You wish..."_ I groan into the bed. 

_"_ _Hmmm_ _? What was that? You belong to the Great Mammon?"_

_"Tell the Great Mammon to kiss my ass."_ I groan into the bed again, and then scream when teeth sink into my ass cheek. 

_"I said kiss my ass, not bite it you dumbass!"_ I screech as I rub my stinging ass cheek. 

_"Think of it as an owner marking his property."_ I'm going to show him a fucking owner. The door slams open as I am straddling Mammon's chest attempting to smother him with a giant ass body pillow that was half hidden under his bed.

_"Mammon did you steal my limited edition_ _Ruri_ _-chan pillow to sell? Because...what the hell are you doing to her?!?!?!"_ Levi freezes as he notices said pillow in my hand. _Well shit..._ His eyes snap to me before taking in my naked body. Levi's demeanor changes as his horns grow from his head and his tail thrashes around his body. 

_"What the fuck are you doing with him?"_ Jealousy drips from every syllable. 

_"Right now? Trying to smother him with this pillow I found under his bed?"_ I say it as a question as I try to slowly ease off Mammon's chest. Mammon, the unfortunate moron he is, doesn't read the situation and grips ahold of my waist. Levi's gaze lands on Mammon's hand and I have a moment of _oh fuck_ before I'm snatched off Mammon and pulled against Levi. Levi's foot kicks out and I watch the bed, plus Mammon fly across the room and through the wall. All I can do is gape and stare. 

_"He'll live..._ _unfortunately."_ Levi's horns and tail are gone, but jealousy is evident on his face still before he says lowly.

" _W_ _hat do I need to do to make you pay attention to me?"_


	5. Levy's Envy

Levi's Envy

(This was also a request by a reader)(explicit)

_"Leviathan! Let me out of this fucking chair or I am going to shove that tail you love so much up your ass!"_

_"No, you're staying here, I'm not letting you go back to Mammon. You need to stay in here and spend some time with me."_ He is pouting, he has been pouting for over two hours now. His tail is wrapped around my waist keeping me sitting on his lap, and if I have to watch one more episode of the Magical girl Ruri-chan I am going to lose my shit. I love me some anime, but this shows theme song has me wanting to dig my ear drums out with a spoon. It might hurt, but at least I won't have to listen to that fucking song again. 

_"I told you I would spend the rest of the day with you, I'll even stay the night."_ His tail disappears and I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn around and straddle his lap. 

_"What do you want me to do to make you feel better?"_ I lick my tongue along his lips. 

_"Dress up for me." Huh?_

_"As?"_ Please don't say Ruri-chan, please don't say Ruri-chan I chant to myself. 

_"Maid and Master."_

_"Oh, thank fuck, I thought you were going to ask me to dress up as_ _Ruri_ _-chan."_ His eyes light up like I just handed him the moon. 

_"Don't even fucking think about it Leviathan."_ He pouts slightly, but I can already see the calculations going in his brain. If I'm not careful I'll find myself waking up in his bed dressed as an overly happy way too innocent for me magical girl. 

He stands me up and leads me to the oversized closet in his room that is filled to the brim with Anime, Games, and Cosplay items. Every time I look in here I swear I see something new he hands me a bag with a costume before leading me to the bathroom. 

" _Go and change, I'll get ready out here."_ He is way too excited, I am almost scared to see the costume. When I pull the costume out I almost drop it back into the bag. Where in the hell did he get this? A hentai site? Or a store for strippers to buy their costumes, because holy shit there isn't anything to this thing. It is a corset style costume that leaves the breasts bare and pushed up by metal wire under the breasts, lacy thongs connected to thigh highs complete the look. Strike that, a little feather duster that I'm going to shove up Levi's nose completes the look. I think I would be more comfortable walking around butt naked than putting this on. But I told Levi I would put it on, so I do. 

_"Levi...do I...!?"_ My mouth dries up as I open the door and see Levi who has changed into a suit. The front is open revealing his muscled chest, and his pants are partially undone. He combed his hair back from his face. He looked hot as fuck and I was loving it. 

_"Oh fuck, that is hot! I knew that would look sexy as hell on you! Can I take a picture? I promise I won't show it to anyone, it will be for my use later."_

_"Oh? What are you going to use it for?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_ His smile is naughty as he comes toward me, his eyes heated, and I can see the erection in his pants. An idea pops in my head and I can't help the naughty grin that lights up my face. I go to my knees in front of Levi before looking up into his face. 

_"Does my Master need help with that?"_ I purr as I run my hand down the bulge of his pants. 

_"Hell yes I need help with that."_ Levi sits back into his computer chair and I go to my knees in front of him as he pulls his hard length from his pants. 

_"Will you do whatever I ask?"_

_"You're the master and I am your maid."_

" _Use your breasts..." Hmm_...now I know why he chose this particular costume. I rest my elbows on either side of Levi's lap, I have never done this before. But I can't deny that thinking of rubbing Levi's hard cock between my breasts has my body growing wet and my nipples hardening. I run one of my nipples down Levi's hard shaft, before putting it between my breast. His hips buck upward as he thrusts between my breasts. 

_"Lick me, make me wet so it slides easier."_ I release his length from between my breasts before dipping my head and taking him into my mouth, making sure to lubricate him with my saliva before pulling him back out. This time when I wrap my breasts around his cock it slides easier between them and Levi starts to let husky moans out as I rub him faster and faster. Beads of pre-cum build on the tip of his cock and my tongue darts out to catch the salty drop. 

_"Kneel down, I'm going to come on your breasts."_ He grabs his cock and strokes himself before his hips jolt and he comes down the front of my breasts and down the front of the maid costume. 

_"I hope you are planning to give your maid a bath."_

_"Not yet, take your underwear off and get up here."_ I unhook the straps from my underwear to the thigh highs before slipping the lacy thongs down my legs. I crawl up on his lap and his hands run down the naked skin of my bottom before he pushes me down onto him. 

I throw my head back and moan as Levi rocks forward between my thighs, his hard length thrusting inside me repeatedly. His hands cups my breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. 

_"_ _Ahhh_ _! Levi!_ _Mmm_ _!"_ I throw back my head, Levi grazes his teeth down my jaw before sucking on my skin. 

The chair that we are on rocks back and forth with our movements, suddenly we both go air born as the chair we are on slides out from under us.

_"_ _Ahhh_ _! Fuck!"_ Levi lands on his ass hard, and my breath is knocked out of me as Levi is shoved deeper inside my body. 

_"Levi...I said you can fuck me hard. Not fuck me to death."_

_"I think...you broke...my dick..."_ I wiggle around a little, he is still hard, and he moans.

_"Not broken, your ass might be broken though."_ I wiggle more and he moans louder. 

_"So is your dick broken?"_

_"No...no...keep going..."_

_"Whatever my Master wants."_ I thrust myself down on him repeatedly, both of us moaning loudly as his hands cup my bouncing breasts. I throw my head back as pleasure builds in my core before an orgasm rips through me and I grind down on Levi as I clench around him from the orgasm that is rocking through my body. 

_"Fuck!"_ He moans before he loses control of himself and his orgasm has him throwing his head back against the floor with a thud. 

_"Ouch!"_ I giggle as Levi rubs the back of his head. 

_"Well you promised this maid a bath, come on Master, lets go get washed up."_


	6. Beel's Hunger and Belphie's Inner Wolf

(Explicit❤)

Beel's Hunger and Belphie's Inner Wolf

_"I'm starving...can we have snacks?"_ Beel has his head in my lap and he starts chewing on my shirt.

_"_ _Beel_ _, please don't eat my shirt...again."_

_"I didn't eat your shirt last time, I chewed through your panties, not your shirt."_ He says matter of factly.

_"I'd prefer if you didn't do that either."_ I laugh, my clothes had a tendency of finding their way into the trash here recently. Beel chewed holes in them, Satan ripped them, Asmo stole my underwear; well at least he usually replaced them; with something that had less fabric. 

_"What do you want to eat?"_ He lifts the edge of my shirt and licks my stomach. 

_"Not for food..."_ Tingles run through out my body as Beel's tongue dips into my bellybutton and his hands spread over my naked sides under my shirt. He slowly pushes it up and I grasp it and pull it over my head. He licks up my stomach to my chest before he pulls on my bra with his teeth. 

_"Don't you even fucking dare! I'll take it off!"_ I unclasp my bra and throw it across his bedroom.

_"Ah...It's more fun when I get to rip it."_ He pouts but then grins. 

_"Down boy, I said no more ripping my clothes...Ah!"_ He nips at my nipple before his tongue flicks over the hardened tip, I bite on my bottom lip as I pull him up to me. 

_"Are you going to leave bite marks all over me again?"_

_"Maybe..."_ His teeth pull my bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue running along the seams of my lips, and I open to him as his tongue runs against mine. 

I fall backward onto his bed, his mouth leaving mine to trail kisses along my jaw, his teeth grazing against my skin before he bites into my neck. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Beel_ _...are you leaving marks on purpose?"_

_"I told you I was hungry, so fucking hungry...I just want to taste all of you."_ Beel cussing and talking dirty has me growing wet. 

He grabs ahold of my pants and pulls them off in a quick move before pulling my hips off the bed, parting my legs as he rests them on his shoulders, his hands gripping my waist to pull me closer to his mouth. 

_"Wait that's too fast...oh fuck yes!"_ His tongue flicks out over my clit, my fingers massage my nipples as wave after wave of pleasure courses through my body. Beel makes a growling sound in his throat and I can feel the vibrations on my clit, I feel like I am losing my mind with pleasure as Beel feasts on my center. 

_"Fuck, you taste so good."_ I don't know about tasting good, but he could continue with what he was doing with his tongue, because it felt amazing, as he flatted his tongue out and made long strokes across my flesh. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Ahhh_ _! Fuck yes!"_ Beel removes one of his hands from under my hips before pressing two fingers inside me. I scream, my head shaking back and forth as his fingers thrust in time with his tongue. My hips wave as I press further into his face, my body quivering, my core heating up hotter and hotter. His lips pull on my clit, sucking tightly and I shatter as I scream out his name. 

_"_ _Beel_ _!_ _Ahhhnn_ _!"_ Beel licks his lips as he looks up at me. 

_"You got to taste me, now it's my turn."_ I grin before launching myself at him, pulling his shirt over his head so I can run my tongue down his muscles. He shivers when I lick along the contours of his abs. My tongue dips into each crevasse, tasting him, nipping his skin with my teeth so that I can leave my own marks on him. His nipple beads under the scratch of my nails, the biting of my teeth. I pull on his pants and he helps me take them off him. 

_"_ _Beel_ _...you forgot to put something on under your pants."_

_"I was hungry this morning, putting on boxers took up too much time."_ That means he had been without his boxers all day and I didn't know it! All I can think of are all the missed opportunities I had today of grabbing his ass or giving him some love in an empty classroom. I hate missed opportunities, so I had to make up for my failure and show him the love he needed, with my mouth. 

I push him back onto the bed further and he groans when I lick along the fine trail of red hair that leads to his happy place. A very happy place judging by the erection sticking up from between his thighs, a bead of liquid forming at his tip. I blow a warm breath of air across it and watch his dick twitch and his hips jerk; I lick my lips before wrapping them over his hard tip. He moans, and I look up into his face to too see it morph with desire his eyes darken with lust, for me and what I was doing to him. As I am going down on Beel I hear the door open and someone walk in. 

_"I spy with my little eye something that starts with an A."_ I wave the said something that starts with 'A' in the air, giving Belphie a better look with his little eye. I run my tongue over Beel's hard length again and he groans as Belphie laughs. 

_"You know,_ _Beel_ _and I like to do things together."_ I pull my mouth off Beel. 

_"Oh? Really? Like what?"_ I smirk back at him, then turn my body in a way so he sees me as I wrap my mouth back around Beel's cock. 

_"You."_ He smirks right back at me as he strips off his clothing. I feel my insides clench as he crawls up the bed behind me. He runs his hand over my ass before I feel a stinging slap. 

_"You wanna know what I heard the other night while I was walking down the hall outside of Lucifer's bedroom. It was late, and I had slept all day, so when I heard the moans coming from his room you can imagine I got curious. I followed the sounds of skin slapping against skin and peaked inside his room. Want to know what I seen_?" His hand makes another stinging slap against my ass cheeks. I moan around Beel's length before drawing my mouth off again. 

_"I am guessing exactly what you are doing now? Did you get jealous? Lucifer got to smack my ass and you didn't?"_ Belphie's eyes flash, the smile that crosses his face is wolfish. He bends down and bites into my ass cheek, and I am glad I removed my mouth off Beel, or I probably would have bitten him as I yelped out loud. 

_"Motherfucker_ _Belphie_ _! That hurt_ _dickface_ _!"_ He smacks me again before his fingers slide over me, but not going to where I really want them. 

_"Wrong hole_ _Belphie_ _, do you need an anatomy lesson? I am pretty sure that finger was supposed to go in my vagina, not my ass."_ Beel moves slightly away from me and I look up as he pulls a bottle from drawer and tosses it to Belphie. 

_"There are two of us."_ He says as he pops open the lid of the bottle, cold liquid pours down the crack of my ass before he spreads it inside. Beel pulls me upward, his tongue flicking out over my lips and I moan lightly against him as Belphie works his fingers inside me. A strange fullness and a new kind of pleasure starts to build inside me, Belphie uses his other hand to stroke my clit, Beel places biting kisses along my jaw and neck, both of his hands move to my breasts. 

_"_ _Beel_ _..._ _Belphie_ _..._ _Mmm_ _...yes..."_ Belphie's tongue traces a line down my spine, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Belphie's fingers work in tandem in both places, and Beel pinches my nipples, rolling them between his fingers, an orgasm rips through my body and I scream out my ecstasy. My body clenches around Belphie's fingers as he slowly pulls them out and I cry out again at the loss of feeling. Beel pulls me up on his body and I feel his hard length probing my entrance as he slowly sinks his cock inside me. His hard thrust has me screaming out his name as I feel Belphie rub his hard tip against me. 

_"Are you ready?"_ He doesn't give me a chance to respond before he is entering inside me, taking his time and letting me get used to the intense full sensation I am feeling from the both of them being inside. My body quakes, my breath hitches in my throat as my eyes roll upwards. Beel sinks his teeth into my shoulder and I come back to myself as my moans echo through the room. Belphie licks the back of my neck, his teeth grazing lightly over my skin. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _ahh_ _..."_ I moan my body being thrust forth with their combined thrusts, my breasts bouncing, my nipples grazing against Beel's chest. Belphie pushes his hand to my lower back, his thrusts becoming quicker as his breathing accelerates. 

_"Fuck this feels amazing!_ _Mmm_ _..."_

Belphie

My cock bottoms out inside her, her hole clenching around me as her body spasms with each of our thrusts. The moans leaving her mouth and the way her ass clenches around my cock has me feeling like I am ready to come inside her. She has no idea what she does to me when I am inside her, what I wanted to do to her since I saw Lucifer smacking her ass as he rubbed his other hand against her pussy. Seeing her that way, screaming from the pain and pleasure that Lucifer gave her, had me both pissed off and completely turned the fuck on. It took me half the night to get rid of the raging hard on I had only to be plagued by what I saw in my dreams repeatedly. Except in my dreams it wasn't Lucifer abusing her sweet ass it was me. As I sink my cock inside her repeatedly my fantasy starts to come true, having Beel take her with me was just icing on the cake. 

Beel

I want more of her. The hunger inside me craves for everything that is hers. I want to sink my teeth into her skin, leave my mark on her body. Her body tightens around mine causing the hunger inside me to grow, causing my cock to grow even harder even as I pound my length inside her. Her scent and moans are driving me crazy, I bite into her skin again, this time drawing blood and her nails sink into my shoulders. I purr as I think about her leaving marks on my body, they will heal quickly but I want her to continue leaving her mark on me, help me satisfy my hunger for her body. She fills me in a way that nothing has before and all I want to do is relish in the feeling. Her pussy flutters around my cock and her nipples against my chest grow hard as her orgasm has her body spasming round Belphie and I. I can't help the growl the leaves my chest and I thrusts forward a couple more times before I spill out everything inside her as she screams her pleasure. Belphie thrusts a couple more time before I can feel his cock jerk from inside her as he comes. 

Reader

" _Ahhhnnn_!" My orgasm hits before another follows closely after it. I can feel them both lose themselves inside me as I collapse onto Beel's chest, but they don't even pull out before they are both thrusting inside me once again. 

_"Too soon, I just came, if you keep going I will..."_ I am going to lose my fucking mind from pleasure, no, I have already lost my mind as I thrust back into them, my back arching as another orgasm rocks through me causing my vision to flicker on the edges. They continue ravishing my body through the night, each of them switching places until I can't remember which twin went where and came when. 

I don't remember when I fall asleep, or rather when I completely fainted, maybe after the fifth round and after completely soaking Beel's bed with our combined pleasures. I wake in the middle of twin heats, Belphie is snoring slightly with his head between my breasts as my head is propped on Beel's chest. 

_"_ _Mornin_ _...are you ready for breakfast? I am starving."_

_"Are we having breakfast in bed? Because my ass can't move, literally my ass cannot move."_

_"Breakfast in bed sounds good._ _Belphie_ _! Wake up!"_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...fuck_ _off..._ _sleepin_ _."_ Belphie mumbles as he reburies his head between my breasts. 

_"Looks like you're cooking_ _Beel_ _."_

_"Ok that's fine, I will make you the biggest breakfast in bed you have ever had."_ Beel gets out from under me and props a pillow under my head to take the place of his chest. Beel places a kiss on my lips before throwing on some loose pajama bottoms and leaving. 

_"You do realize he will eat all that breakfast before he even brings it back."_

_"It's the thought that counts, now I am going back to sleep. You guys had a wonderful time of abusing my body, the least I deserve is to sleep in some."_

" _Aw...was it too rough for the human girl?"_ He teases.

_"This human girl will turn you into a moo cow slipper by shoving her foot up your ass."_ Belphie starts cracking up. 

_"And here I thought I was the crazy one. But no, you go straight from pissed off to making malicious plans of shoving your foot up my ass to turn me into a slipper."_

_"_ _Yea_ _, and every time I will step down the slipper with go '_ _Mooo_ _Mooo_ _'_ "Belphie proceeds to laugh so hard that I roll him off onto the floor where he continues to laugh. I would kick him, but I would be afraid that the idiotic male would just take that as foreplay and drag me to the floor with him. Now he is rolling around going _"Moo_ _Mooo_ _!"_ well fuck, I didn't mean to break him. 

Beel opens the door with a push tray laden with food and spots his brother losing his shit on the floor. 

_"What the hell is wrong with_ _Belphie_ _?"_

_"I broke him, now he goes_ _MooMoo_ _."_ Beel gives me a wtf look. 

_"_ _Mooo_ _...let me Moo you?!"_ Belphie asks Beel from his spot on the floor. 

_"What the fuck is Mooing? And I think the fuck not, no mooing, come back to the semi sane_ _Belphie_ _you were."_

_"Not completely sane?"_

_"No one is sane here; we are all fucking crazy somehow."_

_"True...._ _MOOOO_ _!"_

_"Don't worry about feeding him, we can just take him out to pasture later since he wants to be a cow."_ I tell Beel.

_"Fuck that, I want some real food."_

_"Well then bring on the real_ _Belphie_ _, you know, the one that just fucked my brains out."_

He climbs onto the bed from his spot on the floor. 

_"Are you a demon again, or is your brain still mooing?"_

_"Demon."_ He sighs like I just sucked all the fun out of his game. 

_"Let's eat! I am starving!"_ Beel uncovers various dishes, some of it has large bite marks taken from them already. 

_"Aw, look_ _Belphie_ _,_ _Beel_ _taste tested everything for us. How sweet."_ Belphie rolls his eyes at my fake compliment. But at least he brought us food, that was a huge step for Beel. 

_"What is on the docket today?"_ Beel asks about our upcoming student council meeting. 

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _said something about a play, but he is keeping it a surprise until we get there. Knowing him he will choose something that will most likely get on Lucifer's nerves in some shape, way, or form. I for one, am looking forward to seeing that."_ I say excitedly. 

_"That's only because Lucifer turns into a demon in bed when he has to blow off steam, and you want him to blow it off on you."_ I feign innocence...right. 

_"Well today should be fun..."_ He has no idea. 


	7. Lucifer and Diavolo Propose a Threesome

The Brothers Chapter 7

LuciferXReaderXDiavolo

(Request)(Side Note: Though this story mostly centers on the relationship between the Reader and the brothers she doesn't mind having a threesome with Diavolo because that is something that Lucifer wants though she insists that she doesn't have romantic feelings toward him like she does the brothers)(Has some BL elements but no penetration)

_Explicit💕💕💕_ (If you can't handle explicit hotness, cussing, and the words pussy and cock. Don't read)

_"Didn't you punish_ _Asmo_ _for doing exactly what we are doing right now?"_

_"If I recall_ _Asmodeus_ _sent me a false message from Satan and explicitly did what I warned him not to do_ _. Plus I have permission to have you here_ _today."_ I quirk an eyebrow at Lucifer's statement. He is unbuttoning my uniform and easing the jacket over my shoulders. 

_"You got permission to fuck me in the student council room? Who in the hell would give you permission...no wait...I know...LORD_ _DIAVOLO_ _!"_ I yell the Demon Lord's name and hear a snicker from the back of the room. Lord Diavolo appears out of the shadows and I know he has been there the whole time by the humor and heat in his eyes. 

_"Were you just going to watch Lucifer fuck me or where you planning to join us at some point?"_ I quip at the enigmatic demon. Who just smiles at me. 

_"I asked Lucifer if I could join him today_ _. I find myself curious about how he takes his lovers_ _. Plus you are very beautiful, I was planning on having you at one point during your stay_ _. I find myself drawn to_ _humans."_ He shrugs his shoulders like it was normal to tell someone that he planned to fuck them at some point was a normal thing to say. 

_"Hmm..."_ I run my gaze down Lord Diavolo's body. I won't lie, he is beyond delicious looking. I preferred the brothers to the gorgeous leader though. But something in Lucifer's gaze told me he was excited about taking me in front of Lord Diavolo. Demons are bisexual by nature and I had been wondering if maybe there was more to Lucifer and Lord Diavolo's relationship than just two Demons drawn together by a contract like these two were. They didn't act like people who had slept together, but Lord Diavolo didn't hide his obvious attraction for Lucifer. He had mentioned more than once that Lucifer was by far the most beautiful Angel he had seen before Lucifer's Fall. But Lucifer being the Prideful being he was didn't strike me as the sort to let someone have the upper hand, especially during sex and Lord Diavolo didn't look like he was one to be taken either. Two alpha males that had an obvious attraction between them but both refused to be subservient in the bedroom but still had an obvious sexual tension that surrounded them. 

_"Have you two fucked before?"_ I blurt out the question before my mind has time to process what I just asked. My face flames red at the looks on both of their faces. 

_"Lucifer would never let someone have the upper hand during sex_ _. But we have shared lovers_ _before. Though I have been trying for many years to get him into my bed as a lover_ _. So this is where you come in."_

_"And?"_

_"Lucifer has agreed to have a full threesome together_ _. When I said that we shared lovers I did not mean fully shared them at the same_ _time and in the same bed."_

_"So you're saying you've never been inside the same woman or man at the same time as the other?"_

_"Exactly. And I know that you have no problem with taking two cocks into your_ _body."_ His eyes heat as they roam the length of my body. 

_"Oh? Who has been telling stories?"_ I wasn't ashamed of it but I didn't want to be talked about either, especially to someone I wasn't actively in a relationship with. Maybe I would have been before I came here, but now, not so much. I really was turning into a slut. _Oh well..._ But I had plans on chewing Belphie and Beel out for saying anything about our sexy time. But then again, all someone had to do was walk down the hall and hear my screams coming from their room. When you had two people filling up your body it was kind of hard to contain your moans. 

_"I have no problems with having sex with you Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. But let me make this clear, I don't have the same kind of feelings for you that I do for the Seven Brothers_ _. Not saying you aren't completely fucking delicious looking, but there's something about you that I can't put my finger on._ _Something that screams "Predator", I don't feel that with the brothers, but even when you're smiling you make me feel like prey."_ Saying the brothers didn't make me feel like prey probably made me the dumbest human alive. They didn't make me feel like prey...though they could _eat_ me all they wanted. 

_"You are very observant for a human_ _. Not many pick up the hidden aura of a Demon. You would make a powerful demon, t_ _ell me if you ever want to sell your_ _Soul. I would enjoy being the one to turn you, having you under a Pact, along with Lucifer, we could have a lot of fun."_ He says all this with a smile, but I still feel the hidden darkness in his expression. And that is why I say he is a predator under the mask he wears of the happy go lucky Student Council President who just happened to be a Demon. Lucifer clears his throat and shifts slightly, his face is focused on me like he wonders what I would be like as a Demon. 

_"How about we return to talking about having a threesome instead of me becoming a Demon_ _. I'm fairly happy as a human right now."_ Now at least. I wasn't looking forward to my year here coming to an end, but I would cross that bridge when it was time. I had already been talking to some of the boys about what would happen. None of them wanted me to leave and honestly I would rather stay here. 

_"So do you agree to me joining you and Lucifer?"_ I look Diavolo over before turning to Lucifer. The look on Lucifer's face makes my decision. He wants this. 

_"Yes, I agree."_

_"Good."_ Diavolo makes a waving motion in the air and everything loses focus for a moment before I find myself in a large bedchamber. The bed in the middle could fit me and all of the brothers on it with room to spare. 

_"Where..._ _Mmm_ _!"_ A mouth crashes to mine and my eyes startle open as hungry gold eyes look into mine. Hands grasp my hips and a kiss is placed to my neck before Lucifer grazes his teeth over my skin. Diavolo nips at my bottom lip and I am breathing heavily when he breaks the kiss. 

_"You taste delicious, no wonder Lucifer and his brothers want_ _you so badly."_ Diavolo purrs against my mouth. Lucifer grabs me around the waist and forces me to face him and slams his mouth on mine. 

_"Ohh? Did you not like me saying she tasted delicious? Jealousy is a good look on you Lucifer_ _. What other expressions will you show me tonight? How will you respond when I come inside her body?"_ Diavolo's hand reaches around my body before it delves up my uniform skirt his fingers trailing over the wetness in my underwear before they slip underneath and brush across my clit. I hear a ripping and there's a slight pulling as Diavolo rips my underwear from my body. These damn demons! Don't they know underwear aren't cheap?! I go to curse him when Lucifer turns my head and seals his lips over mine. 

Lucifer's hands slide under my thighs as he stands slightly behind me. He breaks our kiss before he lifts me up and sits on the edge of the bed spreading my thighs so my skirts pool around my waist and bares me Lord Diavolo's eyes. Diavolo pulls his shirt over his head and even if I don't have romantic feelings toward him I can still feel lust course through my body at the sight of his tanned and muscular body. Diavolo goes on his knees in front of and slides his fingers teasingly through my wet center. 

_"How many times has Lucifer tasted you? Did you like having his tongue inside you?"_ I start to pant as I remember the last time Lucifer and I were together. One of Diavolo's fingers pushes inside me and I squirm as his eyes lock on mine. I can feel Lucifer hardening against my lower back as he watches Diavolo thrust his fingers in and out of my body. Diavolo bends down further and trails his wet tongue over my thighs before he nips at my skin. 

_"Tell me you want me, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, to lick your pussy."_ Lucifer becomes even harder under me as his body jerks slightly. _Hmm..._ Lucifer seems to like this play. Lucifer's lips press against my ear as he whispers huskily. 

_"Tell him_ _. I want to see his face buried between your legs."_ Lucifer's tongue licks along the shell of my ear before he nips at my earlobe. 

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, I want you to lick me "_

_"Lick your what? I won't know unless you tell me."_ This man is a sadist. No wonder he gets along with Lucifer. 

_"I want you to bury your head between my legs as you lick my pussy."_ I growl at him. My growl turns into a loud whimper when he pinches my clit. 

_"Good girl_ _. Good girls get rewarded."_ My hips buck when his tongue finally meets my center. 

_"I'll buy you a new one."_ Confusion colors my pleasure fogged brain before Lucifer's hands grips my top and the fabric rips and buttons go flying. His hand grips my bra and I snap through the pleasure fog. 

_"Don't you even fucking dare. Unhook the straps."_ Diavolo chuckles against me and the vibrations cause a new kind of pleasure. Lucifer takes my bra off the correct way before his large hands cup my breasts, rolling my taunt nipples between his fingers. Diavolo sucks on my clit as his fingers move inside me. Lucifer reaches between our body and I hear the sound of his zipper as he pulls his hard cock free. 

_"Touch me."_ Before I can wrap my fingers around him Diavolo stops licking me and pulls me off Lucifer. 

_"Go on the bed_ _further Lucifer, I want to see her on her hands and knees, then she can take you in her mouth."_ Diavolo's eyes run down Lucifer's body and I can see the lust heating his gaze. Diavolo places me on the bed and I crawl further up it as I look up into Lucifer's face. Lucifer is finishing removing his clothing and when I look back at Diavolo he is doing the same. I can feel my eyes widen as I take in Diavolo's naked body. His clothing masked the hard muscle that he kept hidden and his dick... 

_"Uh...Lord_ _Diavolo_ _...are you planning on putting that inside me while Lucifer is inside?"_ The grin that spreads across his face is one of a predator that is bringing down his prey. 

_"Yes."_

_"Are you trying to wreck my pussy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And my ass?"_

_"Lucifer will be going in there. Now turn with your face toward Lucifer_ _. No more questions."_

_"But..."_ * _slap*_ a stinging sensation against my ass cheek has me looking at Lucifer. 

_"No more questions. Now how about we fill that mouth with something other than questions."_ I am pissed off and turned on at the same time by his comment. Damn these demons. 

_"Don't turn back around."_ Diavolo says as Lucifer grabs my chin, his thumb pressing against my lips. I lick his thumb and he pulls it from my mouth and spreads the moisture over the tip of his hard cock. 

_"Open your mouth."_ I open it as I look up at him through my eye lashes as he brings his erection closer to my mouth. I lick his tip before I sink my mouth around him. 

**_Lucifer_ **

Her soft tongue is pressing into my cock and all I want to do is sink deeper into her mouth so the tip of my cock touches her throat. I want to see her eyes tear up as I thrust my hips forward, fucking her mouth like I want to do on a daily basis. Her sassy quips makes me want to punish her in the most pleasurable of ways. I watch her take me into her mouth and then look at Lord Diavolo. He is spreading her thighs as he takes a small bottle of lubricant to spread over his cock. Watching him prepare himself to fuck her has my cock hardening further. Neither Diavolo or I wanted to be taken by a man even if the two of us had been with dozens of men over the centuries. I felt to be taken would be to give up control and my pride would not allow it, plus I have never felt sexual pleasure at the idea of being taken. Neither had Lord Diavolo. But right now, with this woman that makes me lose all my senses, I could release some of the built up sexual tension between Lord Diavolo and I. She was the perfect median. Lord Diavolo didn't hide that he found her lovely and he was always curious about our relationship that involved all of my brothers and myself. Plus she was the type to give herself freely. Unlike the human realm we didn't look down upon those that explored their sexuality with multiple partners. Her tongue rolls over the top of my cock and my hips jerk. I want to come down her throat but I knew from experience that I would regret that decision as soon as I was done. She was a wild cat and had the temper to back it up. I look back up at Lord Diavolo as he presses against her entrance. Her eyes widen and her moan sends vibrations against my cock. A groan leaves my throat before I can muffle it and Lord Diavolo chuckles at me. I look back down at her and see the look of absolute pleasure steal over her eyes. I pull myself out of her mouth and she immediately cries out. 

_"Ah!_ _Ahhn_ _!"_ Lord Diavolo turns her around without even pulling out and her cries escalate. He pulls her against him and lifts her up so I have a clear view of her ass and him pummeling her pussy. My fingers find her opening where Diavolo's cock is covered in her wetness and slide them against her and around Diavolo. I look up to see Diavolo's eyes trained on me over her shoulder. This is all I am willing to give him. He bites into her shoulder when pump my fingers around him. I can see the satisfaction in his eyes and than he returns his attention to her. 

Taking the small bottle Diavolo used earlier I spread it over her ass and she screams in ecstasy when I plunge two fingers inside her. I slide the lube over me before sliding inside her. The fullness inside of her is exquisite and I groan from pleasure. _Mmm_ _..._ I was going to enjoy this. 

**Reader**

I feel like my brain is going to stop functioning at any moment now as I scream over and over again. My brain ceases to function correctly when Lucifer slips inside of me from behind. I may have blacked out for a moment and came to as I hear a woman screaming in pleasure. That woman turned out to be me. My body is slick with sweat and my thighs are spread as far as they can go as Lord Diavolo and Lucifer both slam inside of my body repeatedly. I don't know how many times I have come but the sounds of flesh slapping, our moans, and squelching fill the room. I reach my arm back and wrap it around Lucifer's neck and turn my head. He crashes his mouth to mine his tongue delving into my mouth to tangle with mine. My brain apparently still isn't functioning correctly because I blurt out between moans. 

_"I...ah! Want...to see..._ _Mmnn_ _...you two kiss."_ Diavolo pinches my nipple and before Lucifer reacts to my questions grabs his neck and crashes his mouth to his. They both harden further inside me and I can't take my eyes off them. This is probably one of the hottest scenes I had seen in a while. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...is that good enough for you, you little voyeur."_ Diavolo breaks the kiss with Lucifer and nips at my lips. 

_"No, not really_ _. I could think of better AH!"_ This time Lucifer sinks his teeth into my shoulder as he thrust his hips upward. Lord Diavolo's hand slips between our bodies and he fingers my clit as he thrusts inside of me. The familiar sensation of heat builds in my core and I can feel myself tightening before I slip of the edge. I scream as my orgasm causes small quakes in my body and both Diavolo and Lucifer groan as they both come at the same time. I pass out completely. 

I feel lips pressed to mine in a soft kiss and hear light snores under my head. I am sleeping on top of Lucifer who is snoring lightly. I look up to see Lord Diavolo as he pulls away from me and Lucifer. As I go to speak he touches my lips silencing me. 

_"Thank you for this."_ He bends down and places another kiss on my lips before looking at Lucifer then he disappears. 

.....

I wake up on a moan as an orgasm crashes over my body. A hot wet tongue is trailing over my clit and then plunging into my body. A dark head is between my legs and I scream out Lucifer's name as another orgasm tears through me. I come down from my sexual high to see we are back in Lucifer's room instead of wherever we were yesterday. 

_"Finally awake?"_ He purrs as he lifts up from between my thighs. 

_"What did I do to deserve this treat?"_ I ask him. 

_"I'm just in a good mood."_

_"Hmm? Does this good mood have to do with_ _Lor_ _...Ah!"_ He thrusts into my body. 

_"No more talking_ _. I want to hear moans."_

Lucifer continues to show me what kind of mood he is in until I pass out again. 


	8. Punishment time with Lucifer and Satan

The Brothers

LuciferXReaderXSatan 

(Explicit, bondage, double penetration)   
(Have you ever wrote explicit smut at work? Don't.😅💦💦🤣🤣)  
(kind of goes with Yukata event)

I squeeze my thighs together as I hand a candy apple to the customer as I try not to moan. These damn sadists. How was I supposed to work with a vibrator inside me? 

_Oh fuck, I shouldn't have pissed them off_ _. But Mammon had looked really good in a_ _yukata_ _. It was my fault he got hard while we were making out so I had to help him take care of it_ _._ Thinking about taking care of Mammon's hard cock has me licking my lips. _Mmm_ _...yummy._ But it had taken longer than I thought so Lucifer and Satan had come to find me...on my knees giving Mammon a blow job when I should have been working with them at our booth. 

So now as punishment I have to work with this inside me. It wasn't too bad until the sadist beside me turned it on after I had served a customer. 

_"_ _Mmph_ _..."_ I bite my lip to keep the moan inside as I glare at Satan. He smirks as he twirls a candy apple around like he is completely fucking innocent. 

_"A customer is coming, you better pay attention."_ Lucifer says from behind me. His heat presses against my back as he nonchalantly rubs a hand over my ass and then pinches my ass cheek hard. _The bastard._

_"Your stall is going well."_ I almost groan at the deep voice of the 'customer'. Lord Diavolo walks over with Barbatos behind him. Both of them dressed in Yukatas. Lord Diavolo's is red and gold while Barbatos is wearing one that is various shades of green. 

_"Are you having a good time?"_ The vibrator goes from a low setting to high and I have to do everything in my power not to moan. 

_"Did you hear Lord_ _Diavolo_ _?"_ Lucifer asks. _This asshole_ _._

_"Define fun?"_ I ask. Lord Diavolo looks confused but then he really looks at me and his nostrils flare like he is taking in my scent. His eyes flash heatedly as he figures out what had me in a mood. 

_"Hmm...you look like you're having a pleasurable_ _time."_ Lord Diavolo purrs as he leans in close. _"Come visit me with Lucifer again sometime."_ He licks my ear and kisses my cheek as takes his apple from me. _Damn demons._

The vibration in my body cuts off and I sag. I can feel sweat dripping down the back of my yukata and all I want to do is strip it off. Actually what I want to do is strip Satan and Lucifer out of theirs but I have a feeling they were going to make me work for it. 

The rest of the time at the stall is spent with the guys turning the vibrator on whenever they thought I was becoming too relaxed. I'm serving a customer when Asmo walks up. He is practically salivating as he comes over and sniffs me. 

_"How many times have you cum? I can smell how wet you are."_ Asmo says into my ear before licking down my neck.

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _, she's ours tonight. Unless you want punished again I would back off."_ Lucifer warns. 

_"Oh poo. You're no fun_ _. Can't I have a nibble? I don't even need to put my dick in just let me lick her pu...ow!"_ Satan smacks Asmo in the head with a stick from a candy apple. Uh Oh. Satan had dipped the stick in sugar and now it was stuck to Asmo's head. 

_"Satan! No! What did you do?!"_ Asmo disappears and Satan smirks. 

_"You're a prick sometimes."_ I grumble. He in turn turns the vibrator from off to high. 

_"Fuck..."_ I moan as my knees buckle as I cum so hard stars burst in my eyes. Lucifer grabs my arm as I sag. 

_"Call Mammon and_ _Belphie_ _. It won't hurt them to come in_ _early."_ Lucifer picks me up off the ground and practically throws me over his shoulder. 

_"Put me down!"_ His hand connects to my behind. 

_"You're being punished. Close your eyes I am going to phase."_ I hated when they phased with me. It made my stomach flip floppy. Hanging upside down on Lucifer's damn back didn't help either. The temperature changes as I find myself in Lucifer's bedroom when I open my eyes. 

_"I hate it when you_ _asshats_ _treat me like a sack of potatoes!"_ I instantly bitch when he plops me on the bed. 

_"I believe I have told you I dislike the term '_ _asshat_ _' why do you insist on using it?"_ To piss him off since he said he _didn't_ like it. 

_"Why do you insist on being one?"_

_"I think it's time to punish that mouth of yours."_

_"Having to suck your dick isn't a punishment."_ I smirk at him. It was a damn treat. 

_"You won't be sucking my dick. Or Satan's. At least not yet."_ With that comment Lucifer pulls me off the bed. His mouth smashes to mine, his hands are at my back as he works to undo the sash on my yukata. He slowly unwinds it from around my body until he is pulling the front loose. 

_"Let me have her sash."_ I jump when I hear Satan's voice from behind. 

_"Damn it Satan! One of these days I'm going to put a bell on your ass!"_

_"That mouth. It gets you into a lot of trouble."_ He sighs as he pulls my Yukata down so it pools around my feet and then unfastens my bra, Lucifer grabs the front of it and tosses it to the floor. 

_"Arms up and put your hands behind your neck_ _. Elbows_ _up."_ Satan orders

_"Do I have to?"_ I smile and bat my eyelashes. 

_"Punishment."_ Was all Lucifer says. I should rebel but the crazy brother's obsessed sex fiend inside my head holds out her wrists and says " _Punish me daddy."_ The slut. So I put my arms above my head like the not so good little girl that I am. 

Satan makes some complicated knot that goes under over and between my breasts and around my back and holds my arms in place behind my neck. (Bondage: Over-Arm tie with Breast Bondage)

_"Well...this looks appetizing. But I am forgetting something."_ Satan says as he walks around from my back after securing the knot. Satan lifts me so I am sitting on the couch and slips my underwear down my legs and then pulls rope out and ties my knees taking the rope behind my back so it keeps my thighs spread completely apart. I am a strange mix of pissed off from being tied up and turned on from being tied up. Satan goes on his knees in front of me. 

_"You still have the vibrator inside?"_ Instead of waiting for my answer he clicks it on. The small egg shaped vibrator comes to life and I attempt to throw my head back and moan but I am stuck. Satan smirks up at me. 

_"Can't move your head can you?"_ He already knows the answer to that. 

_"Untie me jackass!"_ Satan takes his palm and smacks it against my wet center and then grinds it down. I whimper and then moan loudly when he does it again and again until I scream as an orgasm tears through me. 

_"Did that feel good? Your pussy is all red."_ Satan presses a kiss on my clit that does nothing to soothe the ache he caused. 

_"Please untie me."_

_"Not yet."_ Lucifer says as he loosens his Yukata slightly and pulls out his hard cock. Satan slides me off the couch and to the floor with my back sitting up against it. 

_"Open your mouth."_ I wet my lips and then open my mouth as Lucifer brings his cock close to my mouth. 

_"You use your teeth and I will hang you from the ceiling for a full day with vibrators in your pussy and ass and a ball gag in your mouth."_ That was something I knew he would do and I wasn't willing to play a 24 hour game like that. That was a little extreme even for me. Though being extended in the air and fucked didn't seem so bad. 

_"Say I understand Lucifer."_ Lucifer demands. 

_"I understand,_ _Lucifer, Sir."_ I add Sir for good measure and because I can't help myself. I open my mouth and stick out my tongue again and Lucifer wastes no time sticking his cock in my mouth. 

_Why does he think this is punishment?_

Lucifer

Her face is flushed and her eyes water as she takes my cock down her throat. Her tongue presses against the underside and she rolls it. _Damn it._ Where in the hell did she learn to do that and with who? 

When I found her earlier on her knees in front of Mammon I wanted to bend her over there and make her scream. I have never had a human woman bring out this possessiveness in me before. But I knew she wasn't just mine she was my brothers too. We all wanted her. 

My fingers delve into her hair as I fuck her hot mouth, holding her head still so I can thrust into it. I was going to lose it soon.

_"I'm going to cum and you are going to swallow it."_ I grip her head tighter as my speed increases and groan when I cum down her throat. I can already feel myself growing hard again even as I pull out of her mouth. She opens her mouth wider and shows me what I unloaded inside her mouth before swallowing it. She opens her mouth again to show me it is empty. 

_Mmm_ _..._ I needed to reign myself in before I tossed her on the bed and fucked her until she screamed my name. I move back so Satan can have his turn. 

Satan

_"My turn."_ I tell her but instead of letting her suck my cock I do something I know she won't like. I had already been hard for hours and I can't take it anymore. 

_"Don't take your eyes off me."_ I hold her head with a hand in her hair as I pump my cock in front of her face. Her eyes grows big and she pants. I can practically smell her growing wetter as she watches me. I remove my hand from her hair for a moment to click on the vibrator to high before putting my hand back on her head. She is moaning and wiggling her hips and her pants turn me on further. I had been imagining loosening her yukata earlier as I knelt in front of her as I licked her. I had turned the vibrator on each time the urge had struck me earlier. 

I look down her body at her breasts that are held by the sash and then her pussy that is glistening from all the times she has cum. 

_"Fuck!"_ I groan as my dick twitches in my hand and I cum on her face and breasts. She shudders and then anger lights her eyes and I smirk. I knew it would piss her off if she got cum in her hair. 

_"_ _Goddamnit_ _Satan! I told you NOT to cum on my face and hair! Do you not understand simple fucking english?"_ She curses me and it's music to my ears. I loved her dirty mouth because almost everytime she went off on me I could use it as an excuse to tie her up later. 

_"You were told this was a punishment_ _. You looked a little too happy to have you mouth fucked by Lucifer."_

_"How would you feel if I came all over your face?!"_ She yells at me. Instant fucking hard on as I imagine her grinding her pussy into my face. 

Reader

Obviously I just said something Satan liked because he went from slightly soft to instantly hard again. 

_"Please untie me now. My arms hurt."_ I whine. Satan pulls me forward and starts to undo the sash holding my arms behind my back. My muscles ache slightly but as I put my arms down. 

_"Can you untie my knees?....!"_ Satan bends down and picks me up and lies me back in the bed and immediately crawls between my thighs. He slams his cock inside me without any warning and the vibrator inside has him groaning and me screaming. 

_"Fuck I almost forgot that was in there."_ Satan groans. No almost about it. The jackass knew it was still inside me seeing as he had been playing with the switch for the last few hours. 

He had to sleep sometime, just you wait Satan. I'll make sure you become very well acquainted with this vibrator when I shove it up your ass. 

_"What evil thoughts are you thinking?"_ Lucifer asks as he lies down beside me. His hand reaches between Satan's and my body so he can finger my clit. 

_"If I tell you Satan won't sleep with me anymore."_ I grin evilly. Satan in turn starts pounding inside me until I forget my train of thought and scream his name on repeat. Which Lucifer doesn't like because he turns my head and shoves his cock down my throat again until my eyes start to water from the force of his thrusts. 

I'm just a few seconds away from passing out when Satan curses as he cums inside me. He pulls out of me and the vibrator comes out. Lucifer pulls his cock out of my mouth and pulls the rope off my knees and flips me over. 

_"Satan lie down, I'm putting her on_ _you."_ Satan for once does as Lucifer tells him and positions me over his hips. Satan's already hard again and I sink down onto him. I moan when he becomes seated deep inside. Lucifer bends me over and his fingers brush my ass before slipping inside. He pumps his fingers a few times before removing them and I feel the blunt edge of his cock. I wiggle my hips and he slaps my ass hard. But all these orgasms have knocked a screw lose in my brain and so I wiggle my ass again. He slaps me again, harder. 

_"Be good."_

_"If I was good we wouldn't be in this situation."_ I retort. He slams his cock in my ass in response. I scream and orgasm so hard I think I piss myself. I want to get off Satan and go bury myself somewhere but Lucifer grabs my arms and pushes me forward and they both start thrusting into me. My breasts bounce with the force of their combined thrusts and Satan leans up and sinks his teeth around one nipple pulling it into his mouth. He pushes a hand between our bodies and finds my clit and pinches it. My eyes roll into the back of my head. I come to screaming as I am pushed against Satan's chest. Lucifer is pounding away inside me as he pins both Satan and I down. Satan grabs my chin and licks along my lips and then buries his head against my neck and bites down. I scream as the pleasure and pain becomes tangled inside me and officially pass out. 

_....._

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ I moan as I come back to as someone massages their fingers into my scalp before hot water is splashed over my hair. I feel another set of hands on my leg as my calf and thigh is massaged. 

_"How long?"_ I croak, my voice is gone. Lucifer stops his movements on my thigh and reaches behind him to grab a pitcher. He pours ice water into a tall glass and hands it to me. I drink it down greedily and he refills the glass so I can have more. 

_"I'm pretty sure you weren't even aware for part of the time. What do you remember last?"_

_"Satan using my neck as a chew toy."_ I reach up to touch my neck but it is bandaged. 

_"I put some healing balm on it_ _. It'll be mostly healed in a few hours though it may still be red for a couple days."_ I look down at my breasts to still see the red crescent bite marks around my nipples and then looked up at them again with a raised brow. 

_"What? Those aren't bad_ _. I believe I said this was a punishment_ _. You can wear those until they heal."_ Satan says with a smirk. 

_"So how long did you go after you bit me?"_

_"What two hours? Three?"_ Satan asks Lucifer.

_"Almost three."_ Lucifer says. 

Damn, no wonder Lucifer is massaging my thighs now. I wasn't going to be walking tomorrow. An idea comes to mind. 

_"Hey Satan since I was thoroughly punished and then some can I have that vibrator?"_

_"Are you actually thinking about masturbating after we fucked you that long?"_ He asks in astonishment. I pout at him. 

_"Yeah it's yours_ _. None of us are going to use it."_ Ha...that's what he thinks, I couldn't wait for him to fall asleep. Revenge would be mine. 


	9. Chapter 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up of chapter 8

Revenge on Satan (hehe🤣)

*Short Follow up*

Satan's habit of sleeping on his side with his head buried under his pillow will officially be his downfall. I smirk to myself as I take the small egg vibrator and pop it into my mouth to make sure it is nice and wet. 

Both Lucifer and Satan are snoring lightly, I would probably be passed at myself if I hadn't had goals of revenge for a certain blonde jackass. I love you Satan, but payback can be a bitch sometimes. The inner me rubs her hands together and cackles at the thought of her revenge. Lucifer would get his own payback at a later date. But his revenge would involve more strategy to be able to pull it off. 

I run my hand across Satan's naked back and snuggle against him as if I am asleep. He doesn't stir and the soft snores from under his pillow are even and deep with sleep. This was going to be tricky because I would have to insert the small toy in one quick thrust and turn it straight on for this to work. I say a quick and _very_ inappropriate prayer to the powers that be that Satan doesn't immediately wake up in the middle of insertion. 

3...2...1...I shove the small egg in harder than was probably necessary and click the switch to high. 

Satan lets out a half scream half gurgle of _Holy fucking shit_ and jackknives off the bed and falls to the floor. His body spasms as the vibrator plays against his inner walls and I get the supreme satisfaction of his dick getting instantly hard as his hand goes to his ass as he attempts to figure out what fresh hell he has just woken up to. 

He looks up from his spot on the floor and glares. I can't help it. I break out in hysterical laughter. 

_"You fucking bitch what did you do?!"_ He yells at me, his voiced pitched high which sets me off even more. Lucifer wakes up and looks at his brother dragging his ass on the ground like a dog and loses it. He starts laughing harder than I have ever seen him laugh before. He tries to stop laughing, but seeing Satan on the floor losing his shit over the vibrator in his ass has him laughing harder. 

_"Damn you Lucifer! Shut the fuck up! And you! Wait until I get this fucking thing out of my ass!"_ Satan manages to get it out after a couple tries, the whole time I am dying with laughter. Satan is on the bed before I have to process his movement. He tosses me over his knee and thrusts the vibrator straight into my ass before lifting his palm and bringing it down over my ass cheeks immediately. 

_"You.*slap*Are.*slap* In.*slap* So.*slap* Much.*Slap* Fucking.*Slap* Trouble.!* Slap...Slap...Slap_ He says furiously each word punctuated with a slap to the ass cheek. Apparently just smacking my ass isn't good enough because he thrusts two fingers in my pussy and starts pumping them as hard and fast as he can. He feels my inner muscles begin to tighten and pulls out his fingers to resume slapping my ass. He repeats this process until the sensors in my brain become confused on what is bringing me pleasure and what is bringing me pain and I cum when he is in the middle of slapping my ass. As soon as he has my ass nice and red he pushes me back into the bed and thrusts his cock in my ass to join the vibrator. 

_"Since you like anal play so much I think we will just do this hole."_ I'm too busy screaming to pay attention to what Satan is saying. I slide my hand between the bed and my body so I can rub my fingers over my own clit. Satan grabs my arms and pulls them back behind me. 

_"I don't think so. Don't even think you are going to be getting your self off that_ _easily."_

Satan continues to punish me for my sins that I have no intention of atoning for but I will consider this a win for myself. The look on his face when he realized what I did will forever be ingrained in my mind. 

Score 1 for me...


	10. Chapter 9

**Smut Warning!**

**I do writing prompts for my FB group but this is a little too explicit to post there so I will be doing a silly one for there. The prompt was Truth or Dare which inspired a chapter for The Brothers. This story doesn't have a story line** **. It is pretty much a collection with one MC/OC that is overly thirsty for the brothers** **.**

**The Brothers** **. Chapter 9 Truth or Dare**

_"Huh? What!?"_ I squeak out as my jaw practically hits the floor. My thighs instantly rub together as his words send a zing straight to my clit. I bite my lip not exactly adverse to the dare but...

_"You said Dare."_ Satan smirks as Belphie laughs at the look on my face.

_"But...but...! Why that dare?!"_

_"What did we say before we started? The only dare off limit was ones that would cause pain to another. This dare is all about pleasure, yours in fact_ _. I don't know why you are against it."_

_"Unless you want the penalty for going against the dare."_ _Fuck_ _me. Literally_ _._ Either way it went I was getting naked in front of all of them. _Shit._ Why the hell did I decide it was a good idea to play truth or dare with a bunch of demons? Because I'm a fucking idiot that's why.

_"Ya know ya wanna do it. But I have no problem with the penalty either. It's a win win situation no matter what for you."_ Mammon says as he walks behind the couch his arm wrapping around my shoulders as he whispers next to my ear.

_"Ya know it'll feel good."_

_What was my dare you ask?_

_"I dare you to strip naked and lie on the table with a blindfold over your eyes and a ball gag in your mouth."_ I'm not sure what sort of kinky shit Satan was reading to inspire this dare. It wasn't the first time I had been blind folded by any of them especially Satan. The kinky fucker.

_What was the penalty?_ Getting bent over and fucked by all seven of them one after the other.

Either way I was getting fucked. But I knew from experience that I didn't have a magical vagina and getting done by all seven of them at once would be more than I could take. The most I could do was four at one time and that left me _wrecked and unable to walk the next day._

_"Fine. I'll do the dare."_ Satan grins while Belphie settles back against the couch like he is settling down to watch a good movie. Asmo makes pooing noises. He was probably looking forward to sinking his cock into me if I said no.

I hear a gurgling noise and look at Beel as he rubs his belly.

_"Hungry..."_ He groans.

_"Don't worry Beel. You'll get to eat soon."_ The smirk on Satan's face would have done the Cheshire cat proud and he says the word _eat_ in a way that says he isn't talking about food.

I stand up and strip out of my clothes. Goosebumps break out along my skin as I feel the heat of seven pairs of eyes following each move that I make as I toss the last piece of my clothing on the floor. I sit on the edge of the low table that is roughly 6 feet long and half as wide. Asmo grabs a pillow so I can place it under my head.

_"I'm putting the blind fold on now. Close your eyes."_ Closing my eyes I can feel Satan's warm hands on my face before he wraps the blindfold around my eyes.

_"Open your mouth."_ I feel his lips against my own his tongue slipping into my mouth. As soon as I try to lean into the kiss he pulls away and I feel the ball being slipped into my mouth as he fastens the ball gag in place.

_Damn kinky demons..._ I wasn't against it though. My body was warming up as pleasure sent tingles over my skin. These males had trained my body well of the past year.

With my sight blocked my other senses felt heightened. Hands push me back gently onto the table and fingers trail a feather light touch down my cheek and to my chest circling a nipple in its downward path.

I feel another set of hands slip down my body and then a mouth on my breast has me arching upward my moan muffled by the gag in my mouth.

_"Who is touching you?"_ I hear Mammon ask.

_"She can't answer you dumbass."_

_"_ _Fuck_ _off Satan I know that! I'm not a complete idiot! Hold up your hands_ _. Ya know one through seven goin' from oldest to youngest."_

_"Color me shocked_ _. Maybe your not completely simple."_ I snort against the ball gag at Lucifer's reply.

My legs are spread and my head tosses back and forth when I feel a breath span across my wet center. A tongue trails down my pussy and I let out a muffled scream.

_"So wet. Can you tell who is_ _eatin_ _' your sweet pussy?"_ I hear Mammon's husky voice in my ear before his tongue swirls inside and I shiver. It isn't Mammon between my legs. Whoever is between my legs sucks my clit into their mouth, licking me and sucking on me like they can't get enough. My hips are lifted off the table so that my legs can wrap around whose ever head and I grind my hips against their face. Pleasure blanks my mind and I barely have enough sense to hold my hands holding up six fingers.

_"Ah...she got it right. Beel you're too obvious with the way you eat her pussy."_

_"So good...I want more!"_ Beel's tongue dips inside me and he groans against me the vibrations adding to my pleasure.

_Oh_ _fuck_ _...oh_ _fuck_ _...Beel!_ I chant in my head. I grip the edges of the table I am lying on my hips shaking as I scream as an orgasm tears through my body. Beel licks me through my orgasm and someone's mouth wraps around my nipple their teeth sinking into my flesh sending me spiraling into a second orgasm. Beel finally relents and gently lowers my hips back down as I shiver.

The blindfold slips from my eyes and I look down to see Beel sitting at the end of the low table licking his lips and looking at me with feverish eyes.

I pull the gag from my mouth and take a deep shuddering breath.

_"I won."_ I say, my voice low and husky from my moans being withheld.

_"Can we_ _fuck_ _now?"_ I look around at the brothers that are surrounding me. All of their eyes glow with carnal hunger. 

_Guess I'm getting bent over and fucked anyways_.


	11. Chapter 10 Truth or Dare Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 9. There will be a third part to this coming soon

(Explicit!)(This isn't a full on orgy but the MC does get done by all seven of them in some way)(

  
There will be a third part!)

Multiple POVs

Chapter 11

**MC**

_"Ahhh!_ _Mmmm_ _!"_ I pant as Beel pushes inside of me from behind. I am currently kneeling on the couch while being bent over the arm. 

_"_ _Mmmm_ _!"_ My moans are again muffled but instead of by a ball gag it is by Satan's hard cock that is thrusting into my mouth. My eyes water slightly from the force of his thrust but like I said before these men have thoroughly trained my body over the past year and I relax my jaw and throat as I take him in further. I look up into Satan's face to his cheeks flushed red and he jerks when I press my tongue against his cock. He gets a sadistic grin on his face when he sees me watching him. Grabbing my head he slams into my mouth and I moan around him. Tears leak involuntarily out of the corners of my eyes and the sadistic grin on Satan's face spreads further. Beel pumps into me and my eyes roll back into my head as I feel him cum inside me. Satan pulls out of my mouth and cums partly on my face and breasts. 

_"Damn it Satan! How many fucking times do I have to tell you NOT to cum on my face?!"_ If he got it in my hair I would have my revenge on him sometime soon. Satan knew from first hand experience that I didn't fuck around when it came to getting revenge. 

**Mammon**

_"Move ya Sadist!"_ I push Satan away from her and he growls at me but goes to sit on the opposite couch. 

She looks up at me with eyes glazed with pleasure and I can smell her growing arousal. I have never met a human with as much sexual energy that she has, even Asmo was shocked. Coming from the avatar of Lust that was something. 

_I wasn't_ _complainin_ _' though._

I grip her arms and pull her off the couch so I can sit. Pulling her into my lap I kiss her and she moans and then screams when I sit her down straight onto my cock. 

Devil knows that I can't fucking get enough of the feel of her wrapped around my cock. Those sexy moans and screams of pleasure go straight to my dick and after watching Beel eat her pussy like he would a cake I know I am not going to last long. Gripping her hips I slam her down onto my cock repeatedly her breasts bouncing in my face and I pull one into my mouth sucking hard on her nipple and then biting down. I want to hear her scream my name and it is music to my fucking ears when she does. 

_"Mammon! Ah!"_ Her pussy flutters around my cock and she reaches a hand between our bodies so she can finger her clit. My hand delves into her hair pulling her head back so I can lick up the long line of her neck as her pussy clenches tightly causing me to lose myself inside her. 

_.........._

**MC**

Lucifer pulls me out of Mammon's lap and I shiver as I feel Mammon's still slightly hard cock slip out of my body, liquid drips down my thighs and I squeal when Lucifer throws me over his shoulder. This jackass know I hate to be carried like a sack of fucking potatoes and I immediately begin to thrash around. His palm kneads my ass before pulling away and then slapping it. 

_"Hold still._ _Asmodeus, Belphie, and Levi we will continue this in the baths."_ My struggle ceases for a moment at the word _bath_ but I still didn't like being carried this way. 

_"Put me the hell down. I can walk my damn self."_ He smacks my ass again ignoring my complaints. He lifts me up more to where I am hanging down his back, his arm wrapped around my knees, and my ass completely in the air. 

_"I see something that starts with the letter A."_ Levi says. I attempt to twist my body to look at him but I fail but I manage to send a middle finger that way. 

_You know what?_ _Fuck_ _it._ If I was going to get my ass smacked anyways I might as well have some fun. With that thought in mind my hands slip down the back of Lucifer's pants and I get a two hand fulls of ass cheek and squeeze! Lucifer, not expecting to have his ass fondled with, stumbles and I can hear snorting laughter from what sounds like Belphie. 

Good thing Lucifer recovers quickly so he doesn't drop my ass on my head. But the grip on my legs becomes bruising before his hand meets my ass cheeks over and over until he manages to spread my thighs slightly and connects his palm to both my ass and pussy. 

_Is it sick to say I was enjoying this?_

_...._

**Asmodeus**

The scent of arousal that fills the air is like the sweetest perfume, especially when it is her arousal. I wanted to bury my face between her thighs until she came all over my face. _Mmm...maybe next time we have some alone time I can talk her into sitting on my face while I ate her pussy? Maybe even sixty-nine? I know she likes to have a cock down her throat_ _._

Once we walk in to the bathroom Lucifer walks straight over to the small sitting area and drapes her across his lap. Her ass is red with the imprints of his palm and I can see the glistening of fresh arousal on her swollen pussy when he spreads her thighs. 

That heady scent is making me lose grip on reality. Lucifer looks up at me as he delivers another slap to her pussy that has her screaming out in pleasure and I know from the look on her face that she just came. 

_"You can't wait anymore, can you?"_ Lucifer asks me. Slightly warm moist air touches my skin and I don't even remember taking off my clothes. 

_"No...I...want her..."_ I groan. My cock is hard, precum already gathering at the tip. Lucifer gives me a look that clearly says _sit_ and I do right where I am on the floor. Lifting her up into his lap he spreads her thighs so I can see her wet pussy. 

_"Lick her and loosen her back up."_ He orders and he doesn't have to tell me twice. 

.........

**MC**

Lucifer holds my legs apart as Asmodeus dives between my thighs his tongue instantly licking up my center. He had lost control over his lust, I could see it on his face. Usually Asmo was sensual taking his time stripping making sure to show off every line of his body while at the same time touching yours slipping his fingers over every dip and curve. But I loved it when he lost control drowning in the scent of lust, my pussy loved it too. 

_"Pinch your nipples."_ Lucifer says against my neck before biting my earlobe. _Damn_ _it..._ hitting my weak point. 

_"Asmo...the back..."_ Lucifer says as I knead my breasts rolling my nipples between my fingers. Lucifer pulls me further back so my ass is more exposed to Asmo. My cheeks still sting from Lucifer smacking my ass and Asmo purrs at me when I yelp as he spreads my ass cheeks apart. 

_"Here Asmo."_ Levi says from behind him. Asmo takes his attention off me to grab a bottle from Levi. Pulling the stopper out he pours the viscous liquid into his hand and then applies it to my ass. My head falls back against Lucifer's shoulder as Asmo works his fingers inside me while his tongue flicks my clit. 

_"Asmo..._ _Mmmm_ _..."_ I moan his name and he shudders. 

_"Can't...I need to be inside you..."_

_"Levi you can join Asmo. Belphie, you can wait since you laughed at me earlier."_ I look up to see Levi making a _yes_ gesture while Belphie looks at Lucifer like he hoped he drowned in the bath tub. Asmo wraps his arms around me pulling me out of Lucifer's lap towards the bath. Stepping inside the hot bath and I groan as the water envelops me. Asmo barely has me in the water before he turns me around pulling me down on his lip and entering me. He goes in slowly letting my ass stretch around him until he his buried inside to the hilt. The fullness and the slight twinge of pain was a pleasure that I hadn't known I would enjoy before being with them. Water splashes as Levi walks into the pool like tub grabbing my chin he makes me look into his face. 

_"I might get jealous if you only pay attention to Asmo. I want to give you pleasure too."_ He has a slight pout on his face that doesn't take away from the heat in his gaze. Asmo pulls me back and I settle my feet on the bench like seat under the water so I can spread my thighs so Levi can make room for himself between them. It only takes us a moment to figure out a comfortable position that has Levi thrusting into me from the front while Asmo is thrusting from the back. My breasts push up against Levi's chest my nipples hard scraping against his skin as I writhe between them. 

I can hear Asmo's panting breaths of pleasure in my ear as Levi seals his mouth to mine. His tongue presses against the seam of my lips as he demands entrance into my mouth. Water splashes around us from the vigorous motions of their bodies against mine. I reach behind me turning slightly so I could kiss Asmo whose face is flushed red and by the way he is moving I can tell he is about to cum. Asmo's tongue delves into my mouth as Levi kisses down the exposed side of my throat. 

They both groan out my name at the same I time I feel them lose themselves inside me. I sag against Levi's shoulder as he lifts me slightly so both he and Asmo slips out of my body causing me to shudder. My body is on fire as they had both came right before I could. Water splashes as Lucifer who had finally removed his clothing pulls me out of their arm. 

_"I hope you aren't too tired because we aren't done here yet."_

**Belphie**

_Fucking Lucifer..._

I had been hard from the instant that Beel had ate her pussy as she laid naked, blindfolded, and gagged on the table. He didn't understand the _twin_ bond I had with Beel and the pleasure that I felt through that bond. 

Needless to say with how hard my dick was I was cumming as soon as I was inside her. 

But Lucifer was a damn sadist and knew that I was so hard my dick was cutting off the circulation to my brain but did he care? Abso-fucking-lutely not. The prick. 

Was I supposed to do? Not laugh when she literally shoved her hands down his pants to grab a fist full of ass? Watching my prideful jackass of a brother falter and almost fall was hilarious and he knew it. He just needed to remove the permanent stick up his ass. 

_"Wash her off Belphie. You can't go inside her until she is completely clean."_ He orders me. She looks up at him with a pissed off expression. 

_"I can wash myself for one. For two Let. Me. Cum."_ Uh Oh...she didn't like to be left on the edge of cumming. It tended to bring out her inner bitch. What was I saying? She was a bitch all the time. It was one of the things we liked about her. She didn't give two shits if we were demons and her a human. The Celestials told her all the time she was damning herself by fornicating with demons and she told them why would she want to go to a place where she couldn't be herself? If that was heaven she said than she would rather stay here in hell. 

_"I. want. you. clean."_ Lucifer tells her and the look she gives him says that he can go fuck himself. 

_"I am sure Belphie agrees with me. Don't ya Belphie?"_ She smirks as her gaze locks on my extremely hard cock. Before I can reply Lucifer grips his arm and pulls her to him as he leans down to whisper in her ear. I am not sure what he says but whatever it was she crosses her arms under her breasts. 

_"Fine but only because I want your mouth."_

**......**

**MC**

_"I want to taste your pussy without the taste of my brothers on your skin."_

Damn him...appealing to my inner (and outer) slut. I tried to act put out but my vagina said how happy she was by growing even wetter. _How was that fucking possible?_

_"What about Belphie?"_

_"This is his punishment for being too cheeky here recently."_ Lucifer grumbles and I almost laugh. I am pretty sure he is just pissed he got laughed at, but I feel bad for Belphie because it was my fault. But I had fun doing it. 

_"So you want Belphie to wash me with a raging boner because he laughed at you?"_ I smirk but go over to Belphie so we can both get our pleasure sooner rather than later. 

_"Come on, wash me up and I will show your dick all kinds of love."_

_"Damned tease."_ Belphie groans but gathers the bath peraphinilia and squeezing body wash into his palm he grips my arm slowly dragging his palms over my body. My arms, my neck, my breasts. I let out a shuddering sigh when he pay _extra_ attention to my nipples. 

_"Belphie...you are supposed to be washing_ _her, not playing with her."_ Lucifer, the party pooper, chastises. 

_"Tch...no fun."_ Belphie says before his hands travel from my breasts to between my thighs. 

_"Mmm...."_ I moan. 

_"I might have to put a finger or two inside, ya know to wash her out."_

_"Neither of you can cum until I say so."_

_"What the_ _fuck_ _did I do?"_ I pout. 

_"Just get washed or you won't cum at all."_ Jackass...

Belphie's hand is between my legs and I wiggle trying to get his fingers to brush where I want them. 

_"Don't be too naughty_ _. You know Lucifer and I need to cum. Blue balls aren't good for males of any species."_ Surprised laughter bubbles up out of my chest and I decide to behave.

.......

**Lucifer**

_"Since I behaved can you eat my pussy now?"_ Her question makes my lips twitch as I fight to keep the smile off my face. I had kicked both Levi and Asmo out sending them to their rooms. Asmo had been looking at her as Belphie washed her off like he was going to try for another round and that hadn't been the agreement. Each of us could only cum once with her. She may have a large sexual appetite but she was still human though I hoped to invite her to stay here to become something more after the end of this year. Diavolo had already given his permission, he found her entertaining in more than one way.

_"Come. You two follow me and we will continue in my bedroom."_

She goes to stand and her legs almost buckle and she sways forward almost falling back down into the bath. I

  
rush forward and grab her pulling her into my arms and picking her up.

_"If you would have carried me like this earlier I wouldn't have pinched your ass."_

_"But you enjoy being punished."_

_"Hmm...maybe..."_ And then bites me on the neck.   
..........

**MC**

_What could I say? I was a glutton for punishment._

**I will have a part 3 for this up in a few days. It is almost 3000 words and I try not to post insanely long chapters since I also post these on Instagram. I know it is a cliffhanger so don't come for me 😅**

**If you wanna give my Instagram a follow my name on there is OnBrokenWings1990.**


	12. Chapter 11 Truth or Dare part 3

Truth or Dare Part 3

(Sorry it took awhile!😅)

" _Ahhh!_ _Mmmnn_ _! Belphie...Lucifer!"_ I rock my hips as they both tease my body causing a steady thrum of pleasure to build in my core. Lucifer grips my hips as I straddle his face. Just the fact I am riding Lucifer's face is enough to have me moaning in pleasure and writhing above him. Lucifer usually didn't put himself in this position but he was _a man? A Demon?_ Of his word. When he said he was going to eat my pussy he meant it and _oooh_ _fuck_ _me baby_ it was _hot!_ Belphie thrusts his fingers coated in a warm oil in to my ass and I scream in pleasure. 

Belphie's lips are on my neck pressing hot kisses into my skin before his teeth sink in to the tender flesh. Lucifer's tongue on my clit is doing delicious things to the sensitive nub as the pleasant ache of an impending orgasm is just about to hit them both stop their movements. 

_"Ah! Why'd ya stop!?"_ My question comes out more whiney than I would like to admit and I can feel the curve of Belphie's lips against my neck and I know the fiend is smiling at my displeasure. 

Lucifer's grip on my hips tighten as he slides me down his body as slowly has he can so that my wet clit brushes against his muscles leaving a trail of wetness in its wake until he has me straddling his waist. My breasts brush against his chest as he lines my opening up with his hard cock. My nipples hardening as he sinks each delicious inch inside of me, when he is fully sheathed inside he pulls out slowly to slam back in. He alternates between slow languid thrusts to harsh quick thrusts. Several minutes pass like that before I feel the warmth of Belphie behind me as he takes advantage of my ass being empty to fill it up with his cock. 

_"_ _Fuck_ _! Belphie!_ _Ahhnnn_ _!"_ Belphie pulls my arms back behind me using the leverage to thrust deeper inside of me while Lucifer pushes his hips upward. The fullness inside of me is almost too much for me to take and I scream when my orgasm tears through me. They both continue to push inside of me through the clenching and tightening of my body not caring that I am on the verge of coming again. Lucifer palms my breasts in his hands pinching and pulling on my hard nipples. He removes one hand from my breasts to travel down my body and slip between us until I feel the pads of his fingers against my clit. 

_"Cum."_ He demands and I do but this time I watch the expression on Lucifer's face change as his cock twitches and he stills as he cums inside me. Belphie moans lowly behind me as he follows Lucifer. 

Collapsing against Lucifer I groan when I feel the both of them slip from my body. I feel so exquisitely used I could just fall asleep just like this, well until Belphie opens his big mouth. 

_"I won."_ He declares and I turn my head to give him a _What the_ _fuck_ _are you on_ look. 

_"What did you win?"_ Lucifer asks, sounding almost as confused as I am. 

_"You came first. I held it in longer. Tell me dear brother, do you have problems with premature ejaculation? I believe they have medication for that."_ Belphie implies smugly.

Stunned fucking silence and then the room explodes, literally. 

Damn demons. 


End file.
